The present disclosure relates to autonomous vehicles, and more particularly, to a driver re-engagement assessment system of the autonomous vehicle.
Autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles are known to transport occupants between destinations. Typically, such transportation conditions amount to eyes-off and hands-off use by the occupant. In some situations during transport, an occupant may desire vehicle engagement as a driver. For a potential driver to re-engage manual control of the vehicle, current autonomous systems rely on preset voting schemes that may not cover all situations and may be a challenge for a potential driver to understand. Enhancements to driver re-engagement systems that verify a driver's readiness to assume manual control is desirable.